The customer experience of shopping online for gemstones can lack many of the real-world experiences of shopping for gemstones in a store. For example, in a store, gemstones sparkle and scintillate under ceiling spotlights as the customer handles and manipulates them. In contrast, some online representations of gemstones are created from still pictures and, while rotatable, look lifeless.